1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a display device, which repeatedly lights pixels during a frame period.
2. Description of the Related Art
The new generation of flat panel devices, electroluminescent displays, for example organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, have a thin profile, light weight, and high luminance efficiency. OLED displays can be classified as passive matrix organic light emitting diode (PM-OLED) and active matrix organic light emitting diode (AM-OLED) types, according their driving mode.
Generally, the AM-OLED type comprises a display panel. The display panel comprises a plurality of pixels. Each pixel at least comprises a driving transistor and a luminescence element. The luminescence element is lighted according to a driving current generated by the driving transistor. However, the driving transistors of the different pixels may comprise different threshold voltages due to manufacturing procedures. When the driving transistors with different threshold voltages receive the same image signal, the driving transistors may generate different driving currents such that the luminescence elements display different brightness.
To solve the problem, a conventional method provides a pixel comprising six transistors and a capacitor. However, the conventional method increases costs and results in a low aperture ratio.